


The Faces Behind the Mask

by WilliamWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWrites/pseuds/WilliamWrites
Summary: Zari Adams and William Elric has always been life-long couples since they were children. Even after coming to the same school in Paris, they are still together despite everything. Yet suddenly, Zari is chosen as the Dragon Miraculous Holder and William is chosen as a third Cat Miraculous Holder with the name Black Noir. They are told to keep their identities a secret. Yet a terrible foe comes their way, and their identities are on the line. Will they be able to love each other in their original lives, or will their relationship see complications due to their new bond-like powers?
Relationships: Black Noir and White Dragon, Ladybug and Chat Noir - Relationship





	The Faces Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This story was wildly created by our love of Miraculous Ladybug. I have so much fun writing stories with Bex that both me and her, the one who is going to help me make this, will be publishing my parts here to Wattpad!
> 
> We are both super excited for this and can't wait to show you everyone we have created and what we have planned!
> 
> This story is told by William and Zari's perspective!
> 
> Suggestions and improvements would be very much thankful!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Unknown POV

_Hi there! I'm Zari Adams! So, you may be wondering why I'm writing this! Well it's quite a long story! Would you like to hear it?  
_

_  
_

_That's me, Zari Adams! And here comes the one man I've always been in love with since I was a child..._

__

_William Elric. He's my childhood friend and my boyfriend! Wait a sec... you don't know William?! Wow, I never knew someone who didn't know my boyfriend! My boyfriend is a famous singer from Paris!_

_This is the first time in a whole year I get to see him again. Yet never mind that! How about I give you full detail of what my situation is and how it all began as to why I'm writing._

Third Person POV

Zari ran up to William and hugged him.

"You're back!" Zari said with a smile.

He gave a smile and soon grabbed Zari's chin and kissed her.

"You missed me that much, huh?" He had asked.

She got flustered and gave a nervous nod.

William had gave a soft, quiet laugh at his lovers' response.

"Well, I missed you too, _strawberry_." William had said.

Ever since they started dating, William has always called Zari his _strawberry_ while Zari has called him her _blueberry_.

"You're one to talk, _blueberry_." Zari had said teasingly.

William had gave a small chuckle, and soon grabbed Zari's hand.

Zari held back swaying it back and forth walking with him to class. Of course in class, they always sat together. It was five minutes before the bell when they sat down.

"Well, look who came back." Someone had said.

"Oh hey Alya." William had said.

A girl with brown light skin and brown long hair wearing a brown and black checkered shirt with glasses on showed up.

"I know being famous and all was fun, but you missed a lot of things. I'm surprised you made it to this year." Alya had said.

"Give him a break, will you?" Someone had said.

A boy with blonde short hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt with yellow, green, and purple lines on it with blue jeans showed up.

"Besides, being famous and all can be fun at some times, but it gets to become a lot of pressure the more it continues." The boy had said.

Alya gave a huff.

"Still! He should've checked up with us to know what he's missing!" Alya said.

Suddenly, the bell had rang. William had looked nervous and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, we'll continue this after class, alright?" William had said.

Alya only gave a hmph and turned her head away. 

The teacher had came in.

"Welcome to a new year of the new semester. As you all know William Elric was away for a whole year, but now he has returned to school. Yet that doesn't mean we will have a free day for his return." The teacher said.

Everyone had sighed. She had picked up a book.

"Now everyone, turn to page 1 of your book..." The teacher instructed. 

After a long lecture, the bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. After getting food, William sat down by Zari, Alya, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino.

"I honestly thought you would never come back dude." Nino had said.

William was paying more attention to Zari by flirting and playing around with her and was too distracted to hear Nino.

"William?! Are you listening?!" Alya had asked in a sudden outburst. 

The sudden outburst scared William. "W-What did you say?" William asked nervously. Nino gave a sigh.

"I honestly thought you would never come back dude." Nino had repeated.

William gave a nervous chuckle. 

"O-Oh yeah. Well, I was starting to get homesick. I missed Zari and I knew I had to finish the school year so I told the band I would be leaving until I finish school." William had said.

Suddenly, there was complete silence which worried Zari and Marinette.

"Why did everything go quiet?" Marinette had asked quietly to Zari.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. It's creepy all of a sudden." Zari responded back. 

After a few more lectures, school was finally over. Instead of waiting for Zari, William started to walk by himself which worried Zari and ran after him.

"William! Wait up!" Zari had said.

William had never worried her, but when she did catch up, she grabbed his hand which made him jump.

"Is everything okay?" Zari had asked.

William gave a sigh.

"They hate me, don't they?" William asked.

Zari got worried.

"No, they don't! Look, how about we go take a walk?" Zari had suggested.

William nodded his head. 

That walk was all he needed for a distraction. During their walk, they sat by the fountain, got ice cream, and talked about things they had learned and seen while the other was gone. Suddenly, an old man passed by and was holding some things. Due to not being able to see, he tripped over a line of the concrete and dropped his items. William and Zari had noticed and came up to the old man.

"Sir, do you need any help?" Zari had asked.

The man looked up at them.

"No, everything's fine." The man had said.

Without even saying anything, Zari picked up a few of the items and William got the other half. They helped up the old man.

"You didn't have to help me." The old man said.

Zari gave a smile.

"It's not a problem! After all, we have to do _something_ to make a difference in the world, right?" Zari had said.

The old man gave a nod.

"Why don't we help you get your things to your house." William had suggested.

After a few minutes, William and Zari arrived with the old man in a dojo-like room. Zari and William, knowing where to put boxes, placed them down.

"I hardly cannot thank you both enough for the help, and I am truly sorry for bothering you." The old man said.

Zari had shook her head.

"It was no problem! I'm just glad I could make myself useful." Zari had said. 

After the man gave them something to eat and something to drink, Zari and William left the place and went to their homes. William walked up to his room with no interruptions, but Zari... Zari did.

When she opened the door, her parents were in front of her, tapping their feet.

Zari's POV

"Hi mom... hi dad..." I had said.

Why were they here, at all places, now?

"You're late." My mother had said.

I scratched the back of my head.

"I had to help an old man with his things. He dropped them when he fell." I had said.

My father was furious.

"That's no excuse to be home so late!" My dad had screamed.

They never believed me, not once. My mother grabbed my arm and saw it had been grabbed due to the light touch of it.

"You've been with that boy, haven't you?!" My mother had asked furiously.

I snatched my hand away quickly.

"He just got back! Of course I would spend a day with him!" I said.

That only angered my mother and father more.

"No excuses miss! If you can't come home early anymore, you will be expelled from school and never allowed to see that boy again!" My father had said.

I was in complete shock.

"Y-You wouldn't-- That wouldn't be fair!" I had said.

They had gave me a stern look.

"Then if you want to stay with that boy **and** stay in school, come home immediately after school. Do you hear me?" My father said sternly.

I had gave a scared looked and looked down.

"Y-Yes sir." I had responded.

They had sent me up to my room and I grabbed my pillow and screamed in it. Why did they always treat me wrong? What did I do wrong? Suddenly, something knocked at my window. When I opened it, I found a tiny red box with red lines.

I had picked it up and placed it on my bed. Thoughts had rose in my heads. What if it was a gift from a old friend? What if it was a bomb? What if it was something pretty? 

My curiosity got the best of me and soon, I opened it to find a white dragon tail charm on it. I had taken it out and put it on. Suddenly, something white glew. A tiny white-tailed dragon creature showed up.

"Hi." It suddenly said.

I had screamed in terror and crunched up to the side of my bed.

"Y-You can talk!" I had said.

It flew up to me.

"Of course I can. I'm a Kwami." The thing had said.

I was curious. "What's a Kwami?" I had asked.

It had gave a sigh.

"Kwamis are divine, sprite-like beings who embody "abstract" concepts. They give certain powers to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings. We have been around for eons." It had said.

I had understood the concept.

"So you're a Kwami and you can turn me into a superhero?" I had asked.

It had nodded. Suddenly, it had heard a sound.

"Zari, there's a problem!" It had said.

I had looked at it.

"What's up?" I asked.

"An Akuma is attacking!" It said.

I was confused.

"What's a Akuma?" I asked.

It flew up to me.

"An Akuma is a magic butterfly responsible for transforming people into supervillains. An army of Akumas is created and led by Hawk Moth, while Ladybug and Cat Noir are tasked with capturing and purifying them." It said.

I had sat down.

"If Cat Noir and Ladybug are responsible for purifying them, then why are you telling me this?" I asked.

The Kwami huffed.

"Because they were tricked! Ladybug and Cat Noir are stuck in a trap with no way of feeding their Kwami's to gain back energy to transform!" It had said.

I shot (stood) up.

"How can I help them?" I asked. It came towards me.

"All you have to say is 'Konkii, Scales in!'" It had said.

I got ready.

**_Konkii, Scales in!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading The Faces Behind the Mask!
> 
> Look forward to more parts eventually!
> 
> This is only part 1


End file.
